


The Golden Apple

by Basched



Series: Thundershield Advent [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apples, Best Christmas gift, M/M, Or IS he?!, Steve's in charge, Thor likes being told what to do, Tony and Steve Friendship, Tony wants the tech!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Thor wants to take Steve home for the Solstice but an Apple might be a better alternative when plans don't go the way they're wanted.





	The Golden Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!! Hope you all had a good day yesterday and are still enjoying the festivities. I wanted to get this posted yesterday, but work kinda ruled that out. Anyhoos! A silly idea that turned into this, I hope people likes. Not me best but it is a little rushed. 
> 
> So not betaed. Enjoy!! 
> 
> \---------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve and the complex was adorned with decorations. The tree had been set up in the most prominent position in the lobby and presents were still mounting up around its base.

Thor stood at the top of the stairs and watched as the remaining group of young Avenger hopefuls added more to the growing pile. He noticed their sneaky glances up at him so Thor smiled and waved cheerfully at them. He took a bite of his apple and winked at the teens as they scurried away whispering. 

He heard what they said. 

Thor bit his apple again and some of the juice dribbled down his beard. His tongue lapped out to catch most of it and his bare arm wiped his beard free of any last traces. Thor crunched another bite and continued to observe the humans, mutants and other aliens who had joined the Avenger’s cause. There were rather a lot of them, considering they should be at home with their families for this festive holiday. He waved to them as well and again heard their whispering about him and Steve. 

Thor really had to restrain himself when Steve was concerned. The west side labs were still under construction after they were destroyed by Thor’s erratic lightning bursts. 

“I feel betrayed! I’m hurt! I’m actually hurt that he would do this!” 

Thor turned and his face beamed brightly as Steve came strolling casually across the foyer with Stark. 

Steve was wearing his training uniform, the dark blue shield stealth suit that Thor always preferred because it accented every lovely and perfect bulge in his body. His arse looked good in it too. 

Thor took a slow bite of his apple and sucked hard at the juice, totally mesmerized by his partner. 

“Tony, you’re not hurt. You just want to look at it.” 

Thor noticed with amusement that Steve was now gesturing with a tablet in his hand and the logo on the screen was the reason why Tony appeared to be upset. 

“Well… yes. You’re right. I’m curious! Steve, it’s an Apple! No disrespect to Jobs--may he rest in peace--but he never came close to my tech. So naturally, I’m intrigued as to why you were given this instead of keeping things Stark!” 

Thor had to chuckle and so he continued to watch Tony and Steve “argue” about the tablet. 

“Aw, Cap! Lemme look at it! Please?” 

“Tony… you don’t need to look at it. No!” 

“Why? You got porn on there or something?” 

Steve laughed. “No, Tony. I don’t have porn on my tablet.”

“Just lots of pictures of Thor naked?” Tony angled his head to look at Thor. When Thor waved to Tony with childlike enthusiasm, Tony returned said wave in the same manner and then turned back to Steve. “Naked Thunder God pics. Is that why your boy allowed you to open it before Christmas? Hmm?!”

“Tony, Thor is several _thousands_ of years older than me, he's not my boy! There are no naked pictures of Thor on here! I use the pad for classes and missions. That’s all.” 

Thor knew that to be a lie as he had put certain pictures on there himself. Tony knew Steve was lying too because Tony always said that Steve was a terrible liar when it came to the matters of his Thunder God. 

“Really?” Tony bit his bottom lip, no doubt to keep himself from blurting out a laugh. "Really, really?!" 

Steve clung the tablet tightly to his chest, his jaw stiff with frustration. “Really! There’s nothing on here except some mission reports, personnel files and a few songs Clint recommended to me from i-tunes.” 

There was a boom of thunder that vibrated through the building when Thor took another bite of his apple. He chuckled a dirty laugh when those still in the vicinity of the lobby began running away. 

“Of course.” Tony was great with sarcasm. He gave Steve a few pats on his back and gently wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulder. “Look, I can upgrade this baby… I can make it better, faster _and_ Friday can be easily connected too! Whadya say?!” 

“Er… nah.” 

“That device could be so much more!” Tony’s voice sung in a manner that suggested Steve was missing out. 

“It already is.” 

“Because of the naked Thunder god pictures?” 

“Yes… No!!” 

“Ah!! So, you do have porn!!” Tony gave Thor both thumbs up and a wink. Thor did the same. 

“Jeez! It’s not porn, it’s Thor!” 

“Oh, they’re tasteful pictures then.” 

Some of them were, Thor mused. 

“Tony, what’s on my photo album is not why I don’t want an upgrade or what makes it special.” Steve sighed and held up the I-pad so the gold back and apple logo was shining at Tony. 

It finally clicked. 

“Oh! It's a Golden Apple! Aw… that’s sweet. Sickenly sweet…but still sweet. However, I bet this one doesn’t have exclusive access to my gal Friday! Or give you Asgardian long life for that matter. I can seriously upgrade it for you. Immortality is not included though.” 

Tony went to grab at the tablet, but Steve slapped his hand away. Then the two men started to playfully scuffle like teenage boys. It was only Thor’s laughter and the strange looks they were getting from passers-by that made them stop. They cleared their throats and pretended to be the leaders they were supposed to be. 

“Thank you, Tony!” Steve’s words were forced but not insincere. “I really don’t need a Stark upgrade. The offer is appreciated though.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want, but call me when you change your mind!” 

Tony really wanted to do the upgrade for Steve, but instead of trying to get his hands on the tablet again, he shrugged his shoulders and put on his shades in the same slow manner that Horatio did in CSI: Miami. He then dug his hands into his pockets and sauntered out into the sunshine and snow, whistling. 

As Steve began to slowly ascend the stairs towards him, Thor scoffed down what remained on the apple core and discarded the core over his shoulder, with rather a hard throw. Thor sometimes forgot his strength, but he knew that the apple core was now embedded quite a way into the wall behind him. 

Steve, having seen what happened, strode over to him, swaggering in his angry Captain America way that Thor loved. Steve was going to have a go at him. 

Thor was now quite eager for Steve to tell him off. He loved Steve being in charge, both as leader of the Avengers and in their private time. It was liberating and exciting to submit instead of dominate, for a change. Thor was eager for the scolding, because when Steve took control it was sexy as hel. An electric charge ignited in the air around them and small ripples of lightning began scattering over Thor’s skin. 

“Thor, there is a trash can, right here!” Steve said pointing to said trash can. He was trying hard not to smile, or groan at the change in the atmosphere caused by Thor’s excitement. 

“Forry, Feeve. I wab meb-ber-mibed.” Thor said, his mouth full of apple. 

“Mesmerized? You like this uniform that much?” 

“Mmmm!”

“Yeah, well… that’s no excuse for making a hole in the wall! The construction guys and the scientists are going to go ballistic if we wreck the joint again!”

“Forry!”

Steve shook his head, he couldn’t be angry at Thor when he’s speaking with his mouthful. He sighed and leaned in to wipe away some apple still in Thor’s beard. He wasn’t quick to pull his hand away because Thor caught Steve’s fingers with his mouth and sucked and licked at the juice. 

“Yeah, uh… Thor… now is…not… _oh god!_ ”

There was another boom of thunder. The building reverberated and for the two of them, it was like a ripple of pleasure coursing through them. 

Thor’s hand dropped down and lightly stroked a cheek of Steve’s ass. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and when Thor squeezed tightly, he moaned and his head dropped down to Thor’s shoulder. 

The static charge coming from him was beginning to make their hair stand up. 

“It won’t happen again, I promise,” Thor whispered, feeling Steve flinch each time the sparks shot over him. Steve shuddered and snaked a hand around Thor, to rest on his back. When Thor pressed their lips together, there was a static shock that made both of them jerk a couple of inches apart.

“See that it doesn't.” Steve groaned. He tried to be firm with Thor but as his tongue kept running over his sensitive tingling lips, he failed. 

Thor bowed his head and all he could do was smooch lovingly against Steve’s neck and murmur against his skin. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Hey… cut it out.” 

It was difficult to comply, for the charge was getting stronger and more powerful. 

“Steady…” Steve’s hand splayed on Thor’s chest and pushed him back a bit further.

“We have plenty of time,” Thor closed back in and sucked and nipped at Steve’s lips, purposely teasing and enticing him in the hopes Steve would let them continue. “Tell me what you want from me and I’ll do it, I’ll do anything.” 

“Thor. I know you will, but I got ten minutes until I need to give the student's last debriefing before they go home and one hole in the wall is enough. We need to stop. So stop!”

Reluctantly and with great difficulty Thor tried to comply, but it seemed Steve couldn't follow his own orders when he stole one last kiss, one that Thor was more than eager to carry on with, but eventually Steve pushed them apart for fear of losing any control either of them had left. 

“Steve, can you skip the debrief? Just this once?” Thor complained. 

“I’m leading it with Coulson and you know how he bugs ya if you don’t attend these things. So, no. It has to be later." 

Thor pouted. “I don't think I can wait until later.” 

"You're gonna have to. We both are. If we give in now, there is no telling what structural damage to the complex we'd cause. So ease off and let's not ruin things for everyone else." 

The charge dissipated somewhat and the whole room darkened when black clouds and winds suddenly blocked out the sun. 

“We’d best go, then.” Thor moped and reached up to stroke his fingers tenderly through Steve’s hair before trying to flatten it. He failed to dispel the static coming off his hand which made Steve’s hair electrify and stand on end. The desire wasn’t going away. “I wouldn’t like to displease the Son of Coul or our friends.”

“Yeah... everyone still talks about how volatile we can be. You know I’ll still make it to see you preside over Asgard’s Winter Solstice.” Steve smiled and tried to flatten some of Thor’s hair too. “I may not be able to get out of the debrief entirely, but I can make sure that Coulson does actually keep it brief.” 

“I will look forward to your arrival… the Solstice will be your first and I badly want to show you what it’s like on Asgard.”

“Patience, Thor. We’ll get there.”

“I cannot be patient right now.” Thor teased. 

“But you will.” 

“Of course, my Captain.” 

Thor failed again as he languidly kissed Steve one last time. He made sure they lingered for a while, so he could savour the plump wet feel of Steve's mouth, and the tingling on their lips. A growl from Steve made Thor step away and he lightly shoved Steve in the direction he needed to go. Now it was Steve who was smitten and shy, no longer in command, for it took Steve a while to coordinate himself and it took several glances over his shoulder at Thor before he managed to quicken his pace and walk off, still clutching lovingly at his golden I-Pad. 

The sun began to shine again. 

\-------------------------------------

 

Friday had informed Tony that Steve had gone straight back to his quarters after the mission ended. The X-Men had a bit of a to-do with some sentinels, so much so they had asked for the Avenger’s help. With their combined forces, they were able to bring an end to the battle eventually, but the fight had already taken its toll on Captain America. 

Steve was supposed to have visited Thor as his people celebrated Asgard’s Winter Solstice, but the mission had prevented him from going. It should have been easy enough for Steve to call Heimdall, he could have been on Asgard in seconds, but instead, he had gone straight to his room, exhausted and more than a little frustrated. 

Tony hoped that he wasn’t sulking or brooding about it. So, in a gesture of good will, Tony got the present he had put by the tree for Steve and took it up to his room. 

He knocked several times, but he received no answer. 

“He is in there, right?” Tony asked Friday. 

“ _Affirmative.”_ Came Friday’s sultry voice. _“However, due to privacy protocols, I cannot say what state he is in, or what he is doing. Nor will I override the lock on Captain Roger’s door on your say so.”_

“Spoilsport. Oh…has he actually locked it though?” 

There was no response. Friday’s silence said it all. 

“Okay! STEVE! Warning! I’m coming in!!” 

Tony did not expect to see what he saw. 

Instead of the relatively spartan and organised room that Steve had, Tony walked into what looked like a King’s bedroom. It was a bedroom that had been built around and within large ancient trees, whose dense canopies were literally the ceiling and some of the branches of green dangled over a wooden bed. Swirls of silver and gold light spun in amongst the leaves like fireflies. 

“Tony! What the hell?!” 

Tony couldn’t move or speak. 

Seeing Thor’s bedroom in place of Steve’s and seeing a half-naked prince swatting at tiny flying bugs, Asgard’s version of fireflies, literally had Tony lost for words.

Steve was also in a state of half undress. He was holding the tattered remains of his uniform top and wasn’t looking too impressed on the intrusion from his friend. He was still covered in grime, cuts, and bruises. He looked absolutely shattered too. 

“Tony… do you mind?!”

Tony should have left, which would have been the polite thing to do, but he was too astounded by the amazing sight in front of him. He finally found his voice and he staggered about the room in awe. 

“Oh wow!! This is Next Generation Holodeck coolness!! It’s so real! Is it real?! Can you touch stuff? Can you touch, Thor?! Is that what you were doing?! Were you boys about to do some Star crossed holo-sexing?! You know, Steve… you should really lock your door!” 

Tony jumped back suddenly when a thick holographic muscled arm passed through him. 

“We can’t touch, Stark.” Thor waved at the fireflies again, cursing under his breath that he’d let them in in the first place as a romantic gesture. Steve smiled fondly as they were clearly bugging him. “It’s a basic model. I did a little tweaking.” 

“Huh?!”

Steve sighed heavily with frustration and directed Tony to the small golden tablet sitting on the edge of a chair, or what really was Steve’s coffee table. 

“ _That_ is projecting all of _this_ , from _Asgard?!_ ” 

“Like I said,” Thor said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I gave it a few tweaks here and there. It took me a few days but it's still a crude version of what Asgardian kids use in schools. Very crude." 

Tony gasped. 

A little tweaking?! Thor had basically taken the top Apple I-Pad there was available and given it an upgrade himself. He had turned this little device into something that was beyond anything on Earth could match. He was literally breathless as he reached out to the i-pad with one hand. His other clutched at his heart for a moment, before it too shakily extended to grab the Apple. He was snapped out of his stupor when the very corporeal hand of Steve slapped him away. 

“Tony, you need to leave,” Steve said, in a firm tone. However, Tony saw the brief flick of his eyes over at Thor, the flash of want and urgency, of demand. 

Of course! Tony wasn’t going to interrupt the lover’s sexy time, not now that there wouldn’t be any damage to the building and the city nearby. Thor was on Asgard after all. 

“Sorry, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to do…whatever it is that you can from so far away. Clearly, the apple doesn’t need an upgrade after Thor’s tampering but promise me you’ll let me look at it sometime? A sneak peak?” 

Steve looked to Thor who shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to herd and shoo the fireflies out of the room and out of the i-pad’s range. 

“Can you promise me, that DUM-E or... or even you… will fix the lock on my door?” 

“That I can do! Promise!” 

“Then yeah, you’ll get a look at the I-pad, under Thor’s supervision. Now... Tony... get outta here!” 

“Okay… yes, sir! Sorry, sir! Happily holidays and happy fun times—however it works for ya—bye!!”

“Happy Christmas, Tony!” Thor came back into view, waving.

“Thanks, Point Break! You too!” 

“Happy Christmas, Tony. Now I won't tell you again. Get out.” 

Tony was literally barraged out of the room by the naked sweaty and grimy chest of a human Dorito, and then the door was slammed in his face. 

“Love you, buddy!!” Tony called at the door. 

“Love you too, Tony!” 

The sound of Steve and Thor’s voice responding in perfect unison was wonderful, so Tony walked away, whistling, pleased in the knowledge that he will get a chance to see what Thor did to that Golden Apple. 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

When it was clear that Stark was no longer lingering outside the door, Steve heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to the beautiful hologram projected from Asgard. 

Thor was now standing by the bed, looking around to make sure he hadn’t missed any of the fireflies. Steve cleared his throat to gain his attention and he got it pretty quickly for Thor turned around and grinned a soppy and hopeful smile. 

“You like your gift?” he asked, pointing to the i-pad. 

“Yeah… it’s amazing.” Steve looked Thor up and down and licked his lips, “Just like you.” 

Thor puffed up his chest with pride at those words and went to approach Steve to give him a hug. Then he remembered that they couldn’t actually hug and he was saddened, disappointed. 

Well… he was disappointed until Steve threw his shirt to the side and placed his hands on his hips. 

“You’re still dressed?!” 

“Er…? Yes.”

“Not good enough. Get the rest off.” 

There was a growl, a rumble, and for a moment the hologram projection fluctuated and crackled. Thor’s innocent puppy look turned deliciously dirty and lustful, Steve’s order turning the mood back to what it was before Tony interrupted. 

“Are you certain Heimdall can’t bring you here to me, now?” Thor asked, his hands already loosening his pants and slipping them slowly down his legs. “I could make it a very special Christmas for you.” 

"It's tempting, but no. Not tonight. Right now, being unable to touch you is just as... provoking as touching you is, so I will crash here. Then when I come to Asgard tomorrow, you don't have to be patient or restrained at all."

"Crash with me, tonight, Steve." 

“Who gives the orders here?” 

They both smiled smugly. Steve moved over to the bed and sat down, feeling the mattress of his own bed instead of the projected furs on Thor’s.

“You do.” 

“Good. Get naked then.” 

“Aye, my Captain.” 

Steve watched hungrily as Thor complied. The projection flickered again.

He hoped there was enough charge in the tablet to last.


End file.
